fafffandomcom-20200214-history
Stewart Uttle
Stewart Uttle is a rookie wide receiver for the North Florida Renegades. Biography From Homestead, Florida, Stewart is the biggest star to come out of Florida Agricultural and he wants you to know about it, even if it isn't exactly the truth. Growing up in Florida, Stewart was a fanatical fan of American Football and like most fans, Stewart started playing American Football and after seeing some of the biggest egos in the sport, Stewart knew he wanted to be an entertainer on the field as well. Going through High School, Stewart was seen as a decent talent at Wide Receiver but a bit of a team cancer with his arrogance and douchey celebrations however, his teammates also saw him as a bit of a hype man and a much needed part of the team. While Uttle was in his senior year of High School, He drew the ire of the local school board when he exposed his buttocks in front of rival fans during a big game in the district and that would get Stewart banned from playing the rest of his remaining season at the high school but that would be for naught as by that time, Stewart had signed a scholarship with Florida Agricultural University and he would be on his way to the college level after a decent High School career that ended poorly. As Stewart was going through High School, A certain Fennec Fox was making headlines for his antics in the UFFL and he would end up being a huge influence on Stewart as he came through the ranks. This would lead to Uttle pulling off more and more extravagant stunts during his college career and along with his vastly improved play, Would draw national attention in the College Football circles which would lead to Stewart's ego to grow to a ridiculous size. After his Freshman Year in college, He thought that he was the best footballer in the country. His Sophomore Season would be even better but it would also cause a rift between him and his team as Stewart would start to be very problematic with late nights out, on-field outbursts and just being a team cancer to his teammates. Midway through his Sophomore Season, Stewart would shock everyone at Florida Agricultural by announcing his intention to enter the UFFL Draft. While his behaviour was starting to get problematic, He was still one of the school’s best WR’s and losing him would put a dint into the team. Stewart didn't care as he now had a chance at playing in the UFFL. Uttle is now in the UFFL Draft Pool and hoping to be picked up. However, Teams beware as we might have another Coby Carson situation here. Evaluation 3 stars and a half. Great hands and speed. Could be a great down-field threat.A tremendously talented player, just like Coby Carson. At the same time, a tremendously problematic attitude... again, just like Coby Carson. Stewart just has too many issues with his antics and behavior and ruffling too many feathers is going to get him in a lot of trouble with the league. He has the speed and catching ability to become a great receiver, but one anonymous GM said he wouldn’t touch him with a 50-foot pole, even if he needed a couple wideouts. Talent says 1st round, attitude says 3rd. Contract Info Statistics Individual Win-Loss Record Total Record: -- Category:2018 rookies Category:Wide Receivers Category:Avians Category:North Florida